Geildarr Ithym
| refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = All 2nd-edition sources state Geildarr is a 7th-level wizard, except Volo's Guide to the North and Ruins of Zhentil Keep, which make him an 8th-level wizard, even though later sources make him 7th level again. | alignment3e = Chaotic evilAll 2nd-edition sources make Geildarr lawful evil, but Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition makes him chaotic evil. | class3e = | refs3e = }} Geildarr Ithym was a human mage who was the Lord Mayor of Llorkh in the Savage Frontier and a member of the Zhentarim in the mid–14th century DR. History Shortly before 1357 DR,The date of this unknown. Waterdeep and the North (dated 1357 DR) only says this was "recently", implying sometime in 1357 DR or shortly before. Lord Phintarn "Redblade" of Llorkh was found dead. Overnight, Geildarr seized the Lord's Keep, claimed the throne, and assumed the title of "Lord". Soon after, Geildarr's "Lord's Men" invaded the city and slaughtered the existing militia. Thus Llorkh was quickly conquered by the Zhentarim and under the control of their puppet. Thanks to this brutal occupation, the townsfolk had no liking for Lord Geildarr. He named the aged dwarf cleric Thianos "Ironskull" an outlaw and ordered his troops to find him. Activities Geildarr ruled Llorkh as Lord from 1357 DR onward, through the 1360s and early 1370s DR. By 1372 DR, he was titled Lord Mayor. As Llorkh prospered on Zhentish caravans, Geildarr grew very, very rich, multiplying his fortune several times. He used some of his wealth to hire adventurers to explore the Greypeak Mountains, particularly to loot Netherese ruins. He sought lost magic that would either improve his status among the Zhentarim or boost the strength of his army. He hastened to turn Llorkh into a Zhentish stronghold, having his Zhentilar and Lord's Men build defenses. His ultimate goal was to dominate trade routes across the North and up and down the Sword Coast North. To this end, the town of Llorkh had been selected as the Zhentarim's foothold in the North, thanks to its distance from the rival powers of Silverymoon and Waterdeep. Relationships Ostensibly, Geildarr was advised by the priest Mythkar Leng. In truth, Mythkar was his superior and he kept Geildarr in line and pursuing the Zhentarim's plans for the North. In this, Mythkar was aided by the beholder Rakaxalorth. Geildarr commanded both the Zhentilar soldiers that frequented the town and the army of four hundred, purple-cloaked Lord's Men that "protected" the city from those who did not appreciate the rule of the Black Network. The Lord's Men enforced Geildarr's will and protected the unpopular lord against adventurers and insurgent townsfolk. Personality A man of high intellect and charisma but little wisdom, Geildarr was still a young and ambitious Zhentarim mageling by the mid-1360s DR. He had the grand aspiration of commanding the whole Black Network one day. Rumors & Legends Around 1357 DR, it was furtively rumored in Llorkh that Lord Geildarr was a member of the Zhentarim. This was in fact completely true and all doubt was erased with the overt Zhentish dominance by 1372 DR. Lord Geildarr was uncertain if the name of the Wet Wizard tavern was a mocking reference to him or not. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: *''The Pipes of Doom'' ;Video games * Treasures of the Savage Frontier * Gateway to the Savage Frontier Notes References Category:Arcane devotees Category:Arcane devotees of Cyric Category:Wizards Category:Magic-users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lord-Mayors Category:Worshipers of Cyric Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants of Llorkh Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Lord's Keep